Naruto the Demonic Demon Hunter
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: At first he was only going to hunt demons like any other however that all changed the day he met the fox she revealed to him truths that would shake his world and cause him to abandon his humanity in order to save the world and all the people he loved. AU Modern day fic pairings unknown
1. A deal with a demon

**A/N Hello Hello reader-sansamakun I hope you like this story I made and leave me nice juicy reviews****. **

_"I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion."- Alexander the Great_

Yawning, one blonde hair youth sat up in his bed, stretching he groaned as his body let out a few satisfying cracks, sitting on the edge of his bed while he smacked his lips The boy opened his eyes revealing eyes such a deep blue color that you could get lost in them. Checking his clock he let out a sigh as he saw it read 9:20 AM he was late too school, "Damnit" He muttered.

Groaning he got out of his bed before getting dressed, slowly he put on his black jeans and a red shirt, and slipped on a necklace with a green gem around his neck, going into his closet he grabbed an orange hoodie before slipping it on he grabbed his backpack before heading downstairs.

When he was downstairs he reached out and grabbed a green apple before moving to the door, reaching for the knob he was almost there before he was stopped by a cough, turning his blue eyes met the amethyst eyes of his mother who stood there arms crossed over her chest eyebrow raised and tapping her foot lightly. His mother also known as Kushina Uzumaki she was a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and even though she gave birth to four children she hardly showed any of it.

"And you're barley heading to school why?" she asked a hidden threat in her words this caused Naruto to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head hoping his mother wouldn't be mad,

"Ummm… I got lost on the road of life?"

He said, someplace somewhere a certain silver haired teacher randomly beamed in pride freaking out his peers around him at the time- Kushina just stared at him for some time "really?"

She asked causing Naruto to shoot her a thumb up "yep!" he declared thinking he would get off… His hopes were quickly crushed when Kushina swung her fist smacking Naruto in the head sending him to the floor with steam rising off of his head "ooowwww" he moaned

"If you're going to use a lame excuse at least be original"

this caused Naruto to raise a shaky thumb into the air "understood"

getting up Naruto brushed off his clothes before giving his mom a quick hug and walked over to the door "I'll see you soon mom" he waved happily causing his mother to chuckle at him "yea I'll see you soon Sochi"

she said returning the wave he walked out of the door. Kushina quickly got serious quickly "be safe Naruto…"

The walk to school was a calm one as he slowly ate his apple Naruto took in a deep breath just enjoying nature, he always loved nature and he felt at home with the animals in the forest, and it seemed that all of the animals and insects shared the sentiment as he has never been bit by an animal or insect or really anything not human for reasons unknown, also animals seem more comfortable around him with animals like deer often approached him allowing him to pet them often, this of course he kept to himself he didn't want to seem like a nature freak now, right? Now usually the walk to the school was about fifteen minutes but he knew a shortcut through the forest that would allow him to shave off about five minutes off travel time. So here he was happily strolling down the path in the forest his posture was completely relaxed as he walked down it, his hands were behind his head as he walked. However he heard a noise to his left turning he was caught unprepared when a fox burst forth from the foliage. Time seemed to slow as the fox seemed to hang in the air in front of him allowing him to see the fox's crimson eyes before the fox flew by him and flew back into the woods on the other side of the road, Naruto simply tilted his head

"Weird fox" he said before making his way to school.

When he arrived as late as he was he surprisingly managed to avoid a detention from Guy the GYM teacher which was his current class one that all the classes shared and one where he had both of his sisters in the class. Naruko Uzumaki, his twin sister she looked a lot like him all if he was a female all except for the whisker marks on his cheeks, Naruko had blonde hair that went to her lower back, she was a little short for her age but not by too much, she had their mothers eyes and most of her face. Turning to him she sighed

"Late again Naruto?" she asked as he once again laughed while scratching the back of his head

"You know a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around"

This caused her to shake her head "you've been spending way too much time with uncle Kakashi"

which he once again laughed at "ufufufu I think it's funny how bro thinks those shitty excuses work half the time"

chirped another voice turning to it he saw his other sister Tayuya Uzumaki she was the oddest out of the three siblings she had their mothers hair while one of her eyes was blue and the other was amethyst, "you shouldn't cuss so much Tayuya or one day you're going to swear in every sentence" Naruko said

"Well wouldn't that fucking be the fucking end of this shitty world wouldn't it fucker" Tayuya said

Causing Naruko to twitch at the unnecessary amount of swears in that sentence. Naruto however laughed at the banter between the sisters causing Naruko to pout while saying "honestly you're the oldest yet you act younger than Tayuya" she said

Causing Naruto to put a fist to his heart "a man at the body but a child at heart Naruto Uzumaki at your service" he said

Before a shout of "quiet" was heard and Guy was standing in front of the school "ok kids get dressed and get ready because training is about to start"

causing many to groan while Naruto merely grinned.

After school Naruto was in front of the school walking with his sisters they were going to walk home together when Naruto suddenly stopped and looked to the woods by the school. At the edge of the tree line was the fox he saw in before. When their brother stopped so did they before they turned to him "Naruto?" they asked causing him to snap to them "what?" he asked "you suddenly stopped" Naruko said causing Naruto to nod "yea I realized I have to do something in the forest please excuse me" he said before walking towards the fox leaving both of his sisters in a shock.

When he got close the forest the fox jumped into the foliage causing Naruto to narrow his eyes "so that's how it is eh?" with that he ran after the fox.

At the beginning the chase was a merry one, one where Naruto was having a blast and it every time seemed he would catch the fox it would elude him, but after a while Naruto stopped,

"the forest is not this large that I wouldn't have seen the edge of it by now" he said

then he jumped when a disembodied voice answered

"ah so you've finally noticed?" the voice asked

as Naruto braced himself for a fight "now, now" the voice said

"no need for that" she- definitely a she- said

"then where are you?" Asked Naruto

"follow the flames they will light the path" it said. As

she said that blue flames light their way into the woods Naruto grit his teeth the demon must have cast an illusion that would not let him find his way back the only thing he could do was comply. Following the flames into the forest began to seem to be a worse and worse choice as time went on, slowly but surely everything else began to fade into darkness leaving only the path he walked lit, turning back it was completely dark great no going back. After who knows how long of walking eventually he came upon a shrine it was simple but extravagant at the same time, in in the middle of the shrine was a statue of a fox with nine tails sitting with its many tails spread around it, in front of the statue was the fox he had been chasing, damn his natural inability to distrust nature, approaching the fox he asked "what is it you want… Kyuubi" he finally decided on a name for the fox seeing as it was most likely the one represented by the statue.

the fox smirked, "you catch on quick this is good, but seeing as time is short I will cut to the chase, as you know the gateway to the underworld was cracked allowing demons to come out onto the humans plane and cause all sort of mischief however what you don't know is that more and more demons are beginning to push against the door causing the doorway to crack more and more open, eventually the door way is going to bust open"

this caused Naruto's eyes to widen if that happen then there was no way humans would survive,

"I see you realize the gravity of this situation so here is where I come in and tell you how to stop this." She said smugly  
>"Why would you do that" he asked<p>

"Because Kami-sama promised me a place in heaven if I helped you humans, she said an I quote 'out of all the demons in hell you are the one most suited for this task because your are far less likely to abuse the power given to you by being in heaven' end quote"

"Why doesn't kami-sama just send an angel to do this or even do this herself"

"good question the answer is that it would violate a treaty kami-sama made with the other gods"

"other gods?"

"yea you know Zeus, Hestia, and Apollo ringing any bells?" Naruto simply nodded

"so yea the treaty goes none of them can interfere with the lives of mortals directly, things like this for example however they can send someone who does not officially serve them, me for kami-sama, half-bloods for the Greek gods and goddesses. Back on track the only to save this realm is for me to bond with a human this is due to the fact that just existing on this plane of existence is taxing on my spirit the reason the door is trying to suck me back in more so than other demons is due to how powerful I am however if I bonded to a human this would allow me to stay within this realm of existence due to the fact that the door wont suck in humans. So what do you say? Will you bond with me?"

Naruto responded by nodding this caused Kyuubi to sigh in relief "good that makes this much easier"

before Naruto could ask what she meant she launched herself at him colliding with his chest instead of thumping into him she went inside of him causing a red light to emerge from him body, this caused Naruto to yell out in pain before blacking out.


	2. The basics

**A/N hello again I didn't clarify this before but Naruto and Naruko are 13 while Tayuya will be 12 and the oldest Menma will be 16. Thank you for joining me again readers I make me glad that you decided to check out another chapter of my story well without further ado **

_"No bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor bastard die for his country"- George S. Patton _

Naruto groaned as his body twitched a little the pain he just felt was worse than any pain he had ever played before, he was not ashamed to say that he blacked out from it; in fact he preferred to have blacked out rather than go through that. Rubbing his head he stood up from the ground still trying to let the last of the phantom pain out from his body. Cracking his neck he looked around to discover he was back in the forest better than before so that's a start, just as he was about to try and leave he heard a voice in the back of his mind is sounded muffled at the start however over time it gained clarity

"_Hello? Hello? Anyone there" _the voice asked 

"Yeah I'm here" replied Naruto looking around for the fox

"_Don't bother I'm inside your soul residing in your subconscious so that's why I can talk to you" _

"Really? That's interesting. So I have a question if you don't mind of course?" 

"_Shoot"  
>"<em>WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Naruto shouted anyone passing by would have looked at him as if he was insane luckily he was in the forest.

"_Oh yeah that, that was me beginning the bond between the two of us, now I have one more thing to do before the bond is complete this will hurt not nearly as bad as before but hurt nonetheless"_

Naruto got ready bracing himself for any amount of pain

"Do it" he said.

The following event was more than a little disappointing, or was really good depends who you ask, the only thing that Naruto felt was slight discomfort as If you have a fire by you and you felt the warmth and it was a little too hot, the pain was far from well painful. Looking down at his chest Naruto saw a tattoo of a fox with nine tails circling around as if chasing its tail.

"How original" he couldn't help but say

_"I like to see you make an original bond mark which basically paints it from the soul"_ was her snappy remark.

"Ok, so is there anything else I should know before I head home?" asked Naruto 

"_ah yes you see, there will be multiple others like you about two or three, one is a snake, one is a bird, and finally one is a phoenix. You four are the guardians of this realm, and it is your job to close the gateway to the underworld before it shatters and demons flood your world."_

"Anything specific I should know about your power so I'm not going in blind?" at this question Kyuubi beamed literally beamed as in you could hear the ding 

"_I'm glad you ask see, my power is the most adaptable out of all of us, as its main power is to condense itself into a solid matter allowing you to create things from my chakra alone, however my chakra cannot create living beings nor can it make edible foods due to the fact the it will corrode anyone who is not bonded to me"_

This caused Naruto to gulp being dissolved from the inside that was not a fun way to go. Looking up at the sky Naruto suddenly went pale it was getting quite dark meaning he had been out here way longer then what he should have been

"Oh shit" was all he could say to his current predicament.

After sprinting all the way home Naruto began to embrace all of his skills he calmed his breathing, slowed his heart rate, and braced himself with luck he would be able to avoid the bomb however he was never that lucky, unless you were talking about gambling then he was very lucky, however with anything else, well anything else usually resulted in chaos. Slowing opening the door Naruto prayed to every god he knew about and every single one that he didn't that he would not be noticed, it seemed all the gods were busy that day, cause the moment he stepped inside the doorway a fist crashed into his head slamming him into the ground. Standing over him her red hair floating in a pattern resemblance to nine tails ignoring the Kyuubi's shout of "_she's stealing my style!" _unsurprisingly his mother her fist was still clenched and you could only see the whites of her eyes as a demonic aura flowed off of her

"and where the hell do you think you were into 11:00 at night mister, if you were gonna stay out you should have called I mean I don't want you staying out all night anyways cause that's bad I mean it's not bad that you have friends and all, wait were there girls with you, oh Naruto Uzumaki if I find out you got a girl pregnant I'm going to destroy you, not that I don't want you to have a girlfriend however sex should only be….."

She cut off from her rant when she noticed just how off topic she got looking at her son who was just sending her a blank stare she blushed before coughing into her hand

"I may have gotten carried away their" suddenly Tayuya cut in

"And I think that saying a little is putting it fucking lightly"

Was her reply only for a fist to crash into her head

"No swearing in this house young lady"  
>"So if I'm not in the house it's okay?"<p>

Her answer was another fist to the dome.

"Ok getting back on track" Kushina said

"Where were you all day Naruto from what Naruko and Tayuya told me you suddenly ran off into the woods what's that about?"

This caused Naruto to laugh like he always did when he was put on the spot and rub his head; maybe he should break that habit it was staring to get annoying, he took a moment before replying

"well you see I went into the forest to get a little bit extra training done however it was such a nice day that I couldn't resist taking a nap he…"

Kushina mulled this over for a second before nodding her head in acceptance before getting on her knees and putting her hand on his head

"I understand why you train so much wanting to be strong like your father and protect those you love, however when you start making the ones you love worry is a very bad thing, please Naruto just call next time you're going to stay out so late alright."

Looking at his mother Naruto felt really bad for lying but what was he supposed to do, go up to his mother and say

"Hi mom I just contracted with a nine tailed demon fox and us and three others are going to go and close the gates of the hell but don't worry the fox said she would be fully willing to help" yeah he could see that conversation ending nicely

"_You should have said that it would have been amusing to say the least"_

_"you don't know my mother she would actually rip you out of me she is an **fuinjutsu (sealing arts) **master and would probably be successful in ripping you out of me and throwing you into a jar until the end of time"  
>"…yeah maybe that is a bad idea" <em>the Kyuubi finally relented.

Looking at his mother Naruto gave a firm nod to her and said "yes mom I promise that I'll tell you whenever I'm going to stay out late" looking at his mother happy expression Naruto almost cringed

"Good boy" she said patting his head and standing up

"Now go eat shower and get to bed it's was past your bedtime young man" the red headed mother said getting a nod out of Naruto.

In his room Naruto leaned out he open window just staring off into the distance he felt like a dirt bag making a promise to his mother that he knew he would not be able keep. If there was one thing he always held above all else it was honoring a promise, making one just so he could later break it felt like some kind of blow to his belief however looking at the landscape looking at his beloved village he would make that sacrifice, he would sooner fight the gods themselves then let any harm fall upon his loved ones and if that meant lying to them so be it. While he wished he could keep the promise he really did, looking at the moon, he could feel it the winds of change were coming, and with them who knew what kind of difficulties he would face taking a deep breath he whispered

"I'm sorry mom but this is one promise I don't think I'll be able to keep."

**A/N and that's all again thanks for reading and I know it's slow right now but these first few Ch. Are just to set up the world so bear with it, also if you want to see Naruto create something special like say Dante's blade Rebellion then I would be happy to throw that in, also any pairings you guys may think would be good would be much appreciated. Once again our paths will lead us away however I look forward to the day we once again meet, in the next Ch.**

**P.S if you want me to do a little short after the A/N let me know I'd love too. TTFN ta ta for now**


	3. A brief lesson and a fight

**A/N Hello! Hello! Welcome back to Ch. Three now we are going to get an explanation on the way the world works, and a short fight yay! Oh and since I'm supposed to do this  
>Disclaimer-Derin Leviathan does not own Naruto but wait! When my grand plan of creating the next big anime comes to fruition then I will own something much better muhahahah… yeah that probably won't happen <strong>

"_Build me a son. O Lord, who will be strong enough to know when he is weak, and brave enough to face himself when he is afraid, one who will be proud and unbending in honest defeat, and humble and gentle in victory"-Douglas MacArthur_

Naruto waited for the bell to ring, as he sight in history honestly he knew that history was important, the only way not to make the same mistakes made by others is to know what mistakes they made, and while he acknowledged the importance of history it didn't mean he had to like it. So here he was waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up and start class. During this time he decided to talk to Kyuubi  
>"<em>Hey Kyuubi?<em>" he asked wondering if she was asleep or something, "_yeah_" ok so she was not  
><em>"I was wondering, why did you pick me?"<br>"What do you mean kid?"_

_"Why did you pick me? I'm sure that there were many other possible people to choose yet you chose me, I was just wondering why?"  
>"Oh, that's simple due to you being Namikaze first off, Namikazes have an amazing resistance to corruption, this mean that you will be able to resist the temptations from being a demon-"<br>_

"_WAIT, I'm I demon_?!"  
><em>"That's what I forgot?! Well yes in order to make it so that your body could handle my chakra I had to turn you into a half-demon, it was the only way." <em>

This made Naruto take in a sharp intake of breath, all his life he was taught the demons were evil, that they would eat your soul given the chance. But in every lesson there was one thing they told him, a demon will lie to get there way, but the one thing a demon cannot lie about is the will of kami-sama that she will smite any demon who used her name in vain, it was the only reason he believed the Kyuubi in the first place.

"_Also you are an Uzumaki this gives you a very powerful life force, which will allow you to be able to survive against the poisonous nature of not only, my chakra but others demons chakra. Your sensei is here" _and as she said that Iruka walked inside of the classroom.

When Iruka was in the front of the class he brought out a big book, and said

"now class, today we are going to review the history of the academy, as you know the big test is coming up, and the Hokage himself is coming to watch you during your spars, so let me give you the knowledge to pass the first test so you can make it to the next phase alright?"

it was innocent simple enough, Iruka knew that no one wanted to hear the history of the academy again, hell he didn't want to talk about it again, but he knew that some of these kids just would not get the hint, and even though he would give them the answers they would still fail.

"Now as you all hopefully know, Konoha Demon Slaying Academy, or the K.D.S.A was formed a little over 200 years ago, by Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha. They both created this Academy with the sole purpose of equipping students with the ability to be able to combat demons however this is not the only thing the academy teaches"

As he was saying this Iruka walked over to the board and wrote the word demon hunter and circled it.

"Now the title all of you will receive when you graduate the academy is demon hunter, however this title does not fully describe the nature of our job. While yes each of you will be trained to hunt demons some of you will specialize into less combat harsh roles, such as the cleansing squad"

Writing cleansing squad on the board he drew a line from Demon Hunter, to cleansing squad and circled it.

"The main goal of the cleansing squad is to clean away any corruption, that a Hunter may carry from his or her mission, not only this but they are responsible for cleaning areas for any left-over taint so humans won't become corrupted from the residue."

Then he began writing many names on the board "there is also the sealing squad, the first response squad, havoc squad, excreta, excreta."

Turning back to the class Iruka gained a tick mark when he saw a snoozing Kiba clenching his fist, Iruka wound up and threw his chalk which nailed Kiba in the head, and also somehow made it so that the chalk bounced right back into Iruka's hand. Kiba however fell to the ground, which made him yelp and he glared at Iruka for a second,

"What the heck sensei?"

"Those who are failing should pay extra attention to my class would you not agree Kiba?"

This caused Kiba to gulp knowing that if he failed, not only would his mother beat the crap out of him, but his sister would never let him hear the end of it. "H-hai sensei"

Returning to his seat sufficiently cowed, he did not make another sound. Iruka smiled at this before returning to the board, not seeing Kiba flip Naruto the bird who was silently laughing at him.

After Iruka's class ended came the class most people either dreaded or loved, Naruto was a part of the latter, GYM. Now this gym class is not like other gym classes, here you don't run a mile, you run an obstacle course, here you don't lift weights instead you drag slabs of concrete. Now Naruto was always an amazingly fit guy he was tied for top student with one other guy, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was a youth with raven black hair that spiked out wards forming what many people thought to be a ducks rear. He had bangs forming the side of his face; he wore a blue shirt with a high collar, and underneath was a long sleeve black shirt. He wore tan cargo shorts and had boots on. His attitude well Sasuke was a nice kid, he just sometimes had a problem with arrogance, and it's not that bad, it's not the I'm better then all of you arrogance, it's the, I'm powerful arrogance, not to bad but can get annoying to fight him, cause he always has a look as if you're not worth his time, except when he fought Naruto then he truly put his all into the fight.

Now Guy stood in front of the class he explained something "Now class today we are youthfully going be sparing with each other, this is until either I say stop, knockout, or ring out understood?" he asked getting affirmative response, he shot his fist into the air "now let your flames of youth EXPLODE"

Naruko vs Tayuya

Both fighters had a dull look in their eyes when they saw this, really the two of them right off the back, well might as well get this over with. Now as they stood on either side of the ring they readied themselves for combat. Guy stood on either side of them seeing them ready up he lifted his hand, "Hajime" he said before jumping back.

Tayuya was the first to move quickly darting at her older sister hoping this would allow her to get in a few free hits, however Naruko was ready and dodged and weaved out of all her sister attempts, dodging another punch Naruko ducked down putting her hands on the ground as she shot off a kick a Tayuya, who only just managed to block the kick, while her foot was in the air Naruko used her other foot to jump into the air using Tayuya's arms as a rest for her foot, however Tayuya was quick to react and pushed Naruko off of her while jumping back. Both of them got into another ready position, Tayuya debated her options,

"_Naruko is stronger than me and has better reflexes, however I'm faster, and I know I'm more resourceful but what can I fucking do to get in a clean hit? As long as she can see me than… wait see ok I got a plan I hope it works"_

Reaching into her back pocket, Tayuya brought out a small sphere that fit nicely inside of her palm and was hidden to all. Taking a deep breath Tayuya shot off again, this time Naruko was just as offensive she would try to land a strong blow on Tayuya who would dodge and try to land something only to be blocked, for a while this is how it went both trying to land something solid, but instead only getting glancing blows or dodges. Tayuya was looking for an opportunity, to use her plan, however she could see none, her sister was just too aggressive, so she had to make her own great. Dodging a few more time Tayuya braced herself as she allowed Naruko to land a strong blow to her stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of her, however she instead grabbed that fist while bringing her other hand up, showing the sphere, Naruko had only a second to widen her eyes before the flash went off, giving a yelp of pain Naruko stepped back rubbing her eyes furiously, trying to get her sight back, seeing her chance Tayuya shot off, she began pounding the disabled Naruko who could not defend herself landing strong hit after strong hit, finally Tayuya spun and kicked Naruko hard on the side of the head sending the blonde to the ground. Guy waited for a second but seeing as Naruko was not getting up he raised his hand

"Victor Tayuya Uzumaki" who raised her hands in victory

"Yea read it and weep shitheads"

was what she said before walking over to Naruko and poking her with her foot, "you ok sis?" she asked getting a moan in response, helping up Naruko she laughed awkwardly at the glare she got from her,

"Yeah that might have been a little over board" 

"I think little is as you said putting it fucking lightly"

Naruko said with a small smile getting a playful punch out of Tayuya "ok so I got carried away I admit it, happy now shithead?"

she said as they got went up to their seats to see the next match

Derin vs Kiba

**A/N hello! Thanks for reading, as you can see I am not good at fights but I'll get better hopefully, but yes Derin is my oc but don't worry I will be careful about not overpowering him, so he does not become a one stop "I can do anything" character, he will lose and he will have personality, oh and the reason that I did not describe Kiba is cause he looks the same cough *laziness* cough but yea I'll try to update every day if not every other day TTFN ta ta for now **


End file.
